


Fall asleep, I'll keep you safe

by SSA_A



Series: The Family That I Chose [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU as family, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Binary Spencer Reid, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Racism (Implied), Secret Relationship, Sexism (implied), Supportive Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: The Unsub had been caught and the team were packing up but the local law enforcement keep making jokes that no one is finding funny and Spencer just wants to fall asleep in Aaron's arms.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner
Series: The Family That I Chose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Fall asleep, I'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any racist, homophobic, sexist or transphobic jokes and they are never funny so do not use them.

Spencer wanted to go home, they never wanted to step foot in this police station or town ever again. The detectives didn’t want their help, that was obvious, and they seemed to just despise Spencer more and more with everything they said or did. They were rude to all of them really, sexist, racist and homophobic apparently, and Spencer wanted to hide away with Aaron holding them. 

Spencer couldn’t even have that in the hotel either because Aaron had three sides to him. There was Aaron, the partner of Spencer Reid, the one who was loving and held Spencer. There was Hotch, the team leader of the BAU, the one everyone could trust for help, he would let Spencer sit in his office after a long day or tease them carefully and then there was Agent Hotchner, the one who came out when the local police did not want to help them. Agent Hotcher made sure his agents were safe and doing everything the book, Agent Hotchner did not like when Spencer made lewd comments or when Morgan and Garcia flirted on the calls. And it was Spencer’s luck that Agent Hotchner seemed to be in full control, not even letting Hotch in for a few minutes at the end of the day. 

The unsub had already been caught and they were just finishing with the locals and files when Spencer felt themself yawn the first time. They knew they didn’t get a lot of sleep and the stress was making them tired but they didn’t want to let Agent Hotchner know how tired they really were. They ignored the yawn and started to pack again, also doing their hardest to ignore the comments made about Emily and JJ from the police. They didn’t want to but the two had already told them to drop it.

“I bet she would look great on her knees.” Spencer clenched their jaw, trying to ground themself and not turn around. “Maybe both of them at the same time.”  _ Do Not Turn Around. Do Not.  _

“I bet the sissy goes to his knees a lot too.” Spencer did not turn around. They could not get caught arguing with them. They could not get into trouble. “I bet he only got in from sucking dick.” 

Spencer didn’t even need to turn around because they watched as Hotch walked right past them and to the cops, grabbing the one who made the last comment by the jacket and pulling him down. Spencer did turn around at that because this was Hotch, not Agent Hotchner, and Hotch protected his team.

“If you make any more remarks like that I will go to your supervisor and have you removed. You do not get to talk about my team like that, not when  _ we _ solved the crime for you and caught  _ your _ unsub.” Spencer could feel the way the entire building quietened down to listen, Hotch wasn’t talking any louder than he normally did and it made him even scarier. 

“What the fuck man. I made a few jokes, calm down.” Spencer could almost feel the second that the man realized he made a mistake and they had to stop themself from laughing. 

“That was not a joke. That is sexual harassment in the workplace and if I learn you have said anything else to my agents or anyone else then I will have you removed. Are we clear?” Spencer had been on the receiving end of that tone a few times, mostly when they disobeyed Aaron’s orders in the bedroom, or Hotch’s orders in the field, and they knew how the glare and tone together could make even the strongest wilt. 

“I’m sorry.” The officer was shoved away and Hotch looked up to them making sure they were okay and they nodded back. 

“I don’t want to see you while I am still here and make sure none of my team sees you either.” The two officers nodded, moving away and Spencer could hear a few people whispering about it but Hotch didn’t seem to care because he walked straight to Spencer. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I was trying to ignore them. Em and JJ told me too, and I think Derek heard a few things from them.” Hotch  _ growled _ and it took all of Spencer’s restraint to not fall to their knees at that. “Thank you.” 

“No one should be treated like that, and I will not let anyone talk about my team like that either.” Hotch helped them pack the last things up before they were heading into the conference room where the others were. 

“What the hell happened there?” It was Rossi who spoke first and Spencer waved their hand at Hotch to talk. 

“I was sick of the comments they were making. I am sorry you had to suffer them.” He directed the comment at everyone who just shrugged and that just made him angrier it seemed. “If you want to press sexual harassment charges I will make sure they stick. Or any charges really.”

“Hotch it’s okay, we are used to it. Although it was fun to see you bring them down like that.” Emily laughed as she talked and Spencer grinned, it was very fun to see but god how they went weak in the knees at the tone. 

“You shouldn’t be used to it.” It was Rossi who was speaking and everyone turned to him. “No one should be talked down to like that.” He shook his head and the room went quiet, right when Spencer yawned again and everyone laughed at them. “Well the Kid is tired so we need to go.”

“Have you slept during this case?” JJ asked them and they nodded, they had a small nap the night before. “Let me rephrase. Have you slept a consecutive four to six hours since the start of this case?” 

Spencer opted to ignore the question and leave the room, they didn’t need everyone attacking them for not sleeping enough, they knew they didn’t and didn’t need to be told. The plane was also going to take at least four hours so they could sleep then. 

The runway was only forty minutes or so from the station so Spencer opted to sit in the back of Hotch and Rossi’s car and get a small nap before the plane. It also meant they didn’t need to talk to anyone since the two liked to drive in silence most days. 

They must have fallen asleep as soon as they got settled because they woke to the car driving and Rossi talking quietly. They kept their eyes closed, hoping that the two didn’t notice that they were awake and listening.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean that is a big move.” Aaron hummed as Rossi stopped talking. 

“I want them to. I mean I’ve been attracted to them for years, I’m not proud of it but I liked them when I was still with Hayley, and you know my stance on cheaters Dave, but I think they are it. They make me happy, they make Jack happy, and I can see myself staying with them for life.”

Spencer did not open their eyes and they tried not to let the surprise show on their face. Aaron wanted to be with them for life? Was he sure? Surely they couldn’t be hearing that right. What would that even mean? Marriage? Moving in? 

“Talk to them, that is a big decision that you have to both make.” Aaron didn’t answer back so Spencer assumed he had nodded and that the conversation was done. The car also came to a stop a little after that so Spencer tried to make it seem like they woke up with the car stopping. 

They stretched before they opened their eyes, looking over at Aaron who was watching them in the mirror and they knew that he knew they had heard. They ducked their head, blushing lightly as Rossi opened his door and walked out. 

“How much did you hear?” Spencer looked back up and Aaron seemed to be red as well. 

“From when Rossi said it was a big move. I don’t know what you were talking about, but, uh I think you are it too and you and Jack make me happy.” Aaron nodded and Spencer got out to help Rossi with the bags onto the plane. 

“You need a proper sleep Kid. You look like death and that is being nice.” Spencer looked around, seeing no one else around them before they turned back to Rossi. 

“I can’t sleep well without Aaron.” The man in question moved closer to them to help with the bags and Spencer smiled at him. “You make me safe.” 

“Sappy bastards. Get some sleep on the plane or I’ll withhold my carbonara from you.” Spencer gasped, hand to their chest at the threat. “That’s what I thought.”

“Aaron you cannot let him do that. That is illegal. A hate crime if you will.” The two men laughed at them and Spencer pouted but moved over to the jet as the others pulled up in their cars. 

“Not a hate crime, just a threat. Now sleep,” Spencer shook the man’s hand off their shoulder before they started to put the bags on the overhead holds before taking a seat and letting their eyelids droop slightly. The others worked around them before the door was shut and Spencer opened their eyes, their seat was not a good one to sleep in and Aaron had a free seat which was comfortable right beside him. 

They moved to the seat, taking it before anyone else could and they closed their eyes as the plane took off and they fell asleep to the low hum of the engine and the smell of Aaron keeping them safe from everyone. 


End file.
